I Accept
by Pixie Mary-Jade
Summary: Isabella Swan is going through things a normal seventeen year old girl should never endure. Renee, her sorry excuse for a mother, Charlie, her abusive father and Jessica Stanley all make life unbearable for poor Bella. Will Bella be able to rise above it all and care for her two younger siblings or is life too much for Isabella Swan to handle? Please read! Story better than summary
1. Picture Perfect Life

I stepped into my school in Forks, Washington, and the most boring place on the planet.

When people looked at me, Isabella Marie Swan, I guess all they saw was an average seventeen year old girl.

If they only knew how wrong they were.

Renee was fifteen and Charlie eighteen when they first met in a bus in Tacoma, Washington. They were two different people and came from two different worlds. Renee was well bred and brought up with culture while Charlie lived in a small, crappy two bedroom apartment with his prostitute mother. Yet they still developed a fast relationship.

Renee's parents didn't like him and his background however and dismissed Renee's idea of a marriage with him.

Angry and upset, Renee and Charlie ran together to Forks, Washington. They pooled most of their money to buy a small cottage house there.

Two years later, when they both were able to be legally married they fled to Las Vegas and two days later on their honeymoon I was conceived.

Renee's parents couldn't care less what she did now and had totally banned her from any family contact. They hadn't even acknowledged the fact that they had a granddaughter just a few miles away.

Charlie's mother didn't care at all either when I was born. She just saw it as one less mouth to feed when Charlie left.

My two parents, who were barely able to support themselves, cared for me and nurtured me like any parent would. I had a good life for ten years until something went horribly wrong.

Considering the environment Charlie had lived in in Tacoma he had taken on the character that came with living there.

He slapped Renee a few times, nothing major. When I was nine a slap or two became a few slaps, then it became a few slaps and a kick but when I was ten years old that became full on abuse. But the development did not stop there, at eleven years old the abuse was combined with heartless rape.

I remembered sitting on the steps, in an angle where Charlie couldn't see me, sobbing quietly for my mother and all the pain she was feeling when he hit at her and slapped at her face and raped her wherever he pleased, not thinking that she was his wife and loved him undoubtedly and would give him sex if he asked.

I was sitting in my room, one day, reading a book my friend left me, when my mother walked in, her face bruised from last night's beating. But I had long begun to ignore the bruises that were so frequent then.

"You're getting a sister Bella dear." She said.

I wasn't as happy to hear that because I knew that my younger sister would have to endure the life I now did. She, unlike me, would never feel the gentleness of Charlie's hands and the soft words of an encouraging father. Only harsh words and loud screams from and emotionally distressed mother that was too busy staying alive and not really caring about me, much less an infant that would need more love than I needed.

None the less Hope Swan was born twelve years after me and a year later Paige Swan.

Renee had allowed me to name Hope. I thought that by seeing Hope Charlie would realize what kind of loving family he had. I literally had hope that he would stop his abuse but unfortunately for Renee it only got worse.

Because of the fact that Renee was neither emotionally nor physically stable I, the older sister, had to step up and be their clinging rock and support.

I never understood how Renee could stand being hit at and screamed at every minute of the day. I surely wouldn't have been able to stand it.

I was packing my bag hurriedly to get to school and to take the girls to nursery school when Renee approached me and gave me a loving hug that I hadn't had for a few years. Tears streaked her face when she let go. She hugged Hope and Paige and left an album on the table.

I had picked it up and skimmed through it. Most of the pages contained pictures of me, her and Charlie…them at the hospital where I was born…a picnic when I was five…us at the hospital with Hope….a picture with us when Paige was born. Renee held her last born, unsmiling with me at her side holding Hope. Charlie had been working and couldn't have been there.

That was it. No more pictures. No more joyous times to document in an album. The best of Renee had been ruined.

She had hugged Hope and Paige and stepped out the door.

"I love you so much girls." She said.

That was the last time I had seen Renee. She couldn't stand the despair and had fled to God knows where.

Charlie had been furious when he found out and had threatened to kill her if he ever saw her again.

With no one to hurt Charlie had begun to take out his aggression on me. Hitting me every chance he got.

And finally, the bridge I had been dreading that he would cross.

I was fifteen; it had been only a few months ago since Renee left.

"Hello my sweet." He had said, collapsing onto the sofa. I had smelled the alcohol and cautiously stepped back. When I saw him get up I was about to run but he was too quick. Charlie seized my hand and ruthlessly pinned me to the hard wooden floor.

"Please daddy!" I had begged. "Don't hurt me." But my plea fell on deaf ears because he had already stripped off my panties and had managed to unbuckle his pants while still pinning me to the floor.

He had placed the condom on him and Charlie had heartlessly raped me on the floor, taking the virginity of his eldest daughter.

"You little bitch." He had said when he was over torturing me. "Next time when a man wants some sex from you make sure he's satisfied."

I had gotten up, ignoring the blood on the floor, and had collapsed onto my bed upstairs. I had felt so numb. I didn't even care that I was messing up my sheets. I had curled up in my sheet. The girls had crept into my room and had held me while I cried my heart out.

That had been the worst night of my life.

"Hello Bella." Jessica said, interrupting my little day dream. She stopped right in front of me. Lauren and Samantha smiled at me.

"What do you want Stanley?" I grumbled angrily.

I had never gotten over what Jessica had done to me. Though we were as different as night is from day we had still managed to stay best friends from kindergarten way into high school.

Jessica was talkative, funny and a total gossip and I was quiet and shy. We had each other's back, though I would say she always had my back since anybody that came into Jessica's path was crushed into pieces.

When we came into junior high Jessica had this dream of being the most popular girl at school. I didn't really care about the whole thing and besides I couldn't be popular even if I wanted to. I was boring and most all I was being chained to my house like a dog in a kennel.

There had been four popular girls then, Samantha, Lauren and the twins, Kelly and Kathy. Those two were the 'head' of the clique and when they moved to Miami Lauren had, second hand, asked Jessica to join them.

Jessica had completely launched into bitch mode after that, completely alienating all of her friends in the process, including me.

"Nothing Bella, can't I say hi to my best friend?" She whispered in my ear when Lauren and Samantha weren't paying attention.

I rolled my eyes. "Best friend my ass!" I shouted, drawing Lauren's attention. Samantha kept staring at the hamster that drew her attention and tilting her head as if it was Jesus in the flesh. "Idiot" I muttered under my breath.

"What's going on with you Swan?" Lauren shouted rhetorically. "Anyway c'mon Jessica, don't want to be caught 'round _her. _Let's go._"_ It hurt the way she said my name, as I it was garbage and it hurt even more to know that the only real friend I've ever had had deserted me.

Jessica walked away quietly and mouthed 'sorry.' I nodded and she turned away and began to laugh hysterically to a joke Samantha just said.

I walked into the bathroom, made sure it was empty and locked it. I stared at myself in the mirror. I could so be a make-up artiste. It took real skills for me to know how to conceal those marks of violence that so frequently scarred my face.

I took out the knife I always had from my bag. I rolled up the long sleeves of my shirt and cut my arm in an X pattern. I had many times considered just cutting through my veins. I always wandered how it would feel having life just drain from you, ready and prepared to either meet your maker or, in my case, the devil himself. But I would never try it.

I bandaged the cut and fixed the sleeves. No matter how much I wanted to I would never commit suicide because sitting at nursery school were two little beautiful angels that expected me to be their mother, father, sister and provider.

I brushed my hair and stepped outside the minute the school bell rang.

_Bella,_ I thought. _Are you ready for another day?_

I walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to my usual crew, Angela, Katie, Eric, Tyler, Ben and a few other people I tended to ignore.

When I sat down, Angela, the usual one to first acknowledge me, ignored me and stuck her head in the conversation.

"Yeah Angela did you see them?"Katie asked. She looked towards the ceiling. "Edward looks as if he's an angel from above."

Both Angela and I giggled. "Who's Edward?"I asked when I got settled. From the way Katie was describing him I was dead sure I would've remembered his face.

Tyler quickly updated me. "Edward and Alice Cullen are fraternal twins. They just moved here from Los Angeles, God knows why, with their aunt and uncle."

"Yeah," Eric said. "Their parents were wealthy and lived in Los Angeles but when they died in a plane crash to Boston their aunt Esme and her husband Carlisle adopted them and took them to New York, where they live. But Carlisle and Esme were already planning on moving here so they brought them."

"Oh" I said, "And how do you know all this?"

"Because" Eric replied, biting a huge chunk of his hot dog. "I overheard Jessica telling her loyal subjects and no doubt she got it from her mother who would've got it from a reliable source."

I believed the story after that. Mrs. Stanley, like her daughter, was a huge gossip and knew everybody's business in Forks. But the only thing that separated her from Jess is that Mrs. Stanley checks her info first and doesn't go spreading false rumors.

"Where are they?" I asked.

Angela pointed to a table with a very short girl with very spiky hair. It suited her structure. She sat chatting amiably with her twin Edward.

He was all Katie said and more! Edward Cullen was gorgeous!

His hair had a very strange color; it seemed bronze with splashes of light brown that I only noticed when his head tilted into the line of the sun that was so scarce in Forks.

He was built, his close fitting shirt revealed that!

Their clothes were just what we wore, shirts, jeans and cute sneakers or slippers, but anyone could tell from a mile away that their attire was definitely designer origin.

Angela shook my shoulder. "Bella" She said quietly. "We know he's hot but there's no reason to stare."

I blushed scarlet red when she said that. I turned my head and started to eat my pizza. I nearly threw it back up however when I saw Samantha walk over to their table.

"Oh no" I said. Katie followed me gaze and cast Samantha an evil glance but she didn't see it.

"Ugh, that's boy number two scratched off my list because of the bitch triplets." She said with disgust. She threw down her burger.

I smiled slightly. Unlike her I was used to them practically ruining my life. Well, not them, more like Larry and Sammy.

I watched enviously as Samantha led Edward and Alice to their table.

Katie's eyes followed their every move. When Jessica saw us staring at them she sent us a blow kiss. Katie, having a short temper, stood up but Angela managed to coax her back down.

Jessica smiled and turned around.

"That….that bitch!" Katie screamed. I could say the same thing. Jess had been her friend as well. And she was just as hurt from her betrayal.

"Cool down Katie." I said.

"I'm trying to Bella but Jess just pushes me over the edge sometimes. She's worse than the other two." She said, rubbing her temples.

"I know." Angela agreed. "She get's to me too. But one day those two are going to leave her and find someone else to worship. I was in the bathroom the other day and before they realized I was there they started insulting her…..just like that. I mean those aren't real friends at all! I just hope she sees that before it's too late."

"Or," Katie said. "They could bite her in her ass and we get the pleasure of seeing her crawl back to us."

Angela and I laughed.

Jessica would deserve that, she surely would.

**How's this chapter, good bad? Just review for me please. The smallest comment would be very much appreciated**


	2. Home Sweet Home

I hopped into my ancient red Chevy truck and turned the key. As always when it was on, the truck gave a roar from the engine that always caught everyone's attention.

Lucky for me, vehicles in Forks were mostly old or hand-me-down cars from parents and grandparents so my truck some what blended in. If only they knew my father had saved it from the junk yard and had taken it to his friend's son Jacob to be fixed. It turned out the truck had been around for a very, very, very long time.

The only exceptions to this were the Hale's, Rosalie and Jasper.

Rosalie and Jasper weren't always students of Forks High nor had they always lived in Forks.

Rosalie and Jasper were children of a wealthy couple. Rosalie was sixteen then and because of her father's rules was set to marry Royce King, as soon as she was eighteen. But one night, after walking home late form a friend's house Rosalie had been badly raped and beaten and discarded on the road.

Royce's family was outraged and seeing that Rosalie was no longer a virgin had dismissed the wedding promptly after Rosalie was released from the hospital.

Cauis and Athenodora Hale were embarrassed and enraged at the sudden cancellation of the wedding and, after Rosalie was physically recovered, moved here to Forks.

Rosalie had been so solitary at first, only speaking to her brother Jasper. But after a year she seemed emotionally and mentally recovered and was now dating the captain of our football team, Emmett McCarty.

_He was dreamy!_ Emmett had black hair and the loveliest pair of blue eyes. He and Rosalie suited perfectly for each other. I have to admit I did have a 'thing' for Emmett but not anymore.

Angela had secretly liked him as well, before she met her current b.f. Ben Cheney. But what was there not to like; Emmett was gorgeous and, according to Katie, had a sense of humour and was not snobbish like Jessica's crush Mike Newton.

Mike is the exact definition of a bratty, stuck up, self centered, all American jerk.

Mike had, unfortunately, a crush on me in the past, when Jess and I were friends. She had liked him and _strangely_ still did like him so out of respect for Jess, cautiousness (Charlie forbids boyfriends. Enough said.), and most of all total disgust, I had politely let him know I wasn't interested. Apparently that had deflated his oversized ego. So, he had _stopped _bothering and flirting with me and had _started _criticizing everything I owned, including my senior truck who I had christened Fanny.

I ignored Mike without effort though.

Anyhow, the only other new exceptions to the old or hand-me-down car tradition were, yes, the Cullen's.

I had gasped, along with several others when I saw the brand new silver Volvo Edward had stepped into. Alice had come skipping in afterwards. I overheard her telling Samantha that the Volvo was Edward's car and that she had her own yellow Porsche at home.

"But we're just using the same car today because we have to get back home to help pack up and, besides, we don't have friends to hang around with." She had said.

Jessica and Lauren had smiled. "That's changed now."

But somehow I didn't think it was changed. Alice and Edward had been around Jessica and Mike's crew and they both seemed uncomfortable. Alice looked a bit angry when Lauren had said she was going to give Alice a few fashion pointers.

I drove to Paige and Hope's nursery school, Alpha bees, and picked them up.

"Bella!" Hope shouted when she spotted me. I wrapped her in my arms. Paige was just picking up her Dora bag and walking to me. Just then Hope's teacher waved at me. I waved back and tried to walk away quickly with the girls but she caught up with me.

"Hello Bella" Mrs. Winter said. I know it's weird but that is her actual name. Mrs. Summer Winter. Her name was Miss Summer Dean but unfortunately her husband's last name was Winter. Talk about bad luck. "How are you?"

"I'm ok Mrs. Winter, nice to see you." I replied.

"When am I going to see your Dad? He keeps missing P.T.A. **(parent/ teacher association)** meetings for both girls. He should be involved in their lives."

"But I was there for them all Mrs. Winter." She smiled and touched my hand. "I know dear, and you showed great interest in their work but you're not their _parent. _Your dad should be there. You're a teenager Bella. Now, when am I going to see him?"

I bit my lip and racked my brain for a suitable lie. "Well…um…you see…Mrs. Winter…Dad's very…busy and he…he has many things to do…that's why he sends me for the…um…conferences." I knew I was a bad liar. Even when I repeated it in my head it sounded stupid.

She looked at me suspiciously. "Well, that's understandable but…he should make time for his kids. _Especially_ when they're as wonderful as you three. "

I smiled. "I'll be sure to pass the message."

"Good, well have a nice afternoon."

I walked away. "Same to you Mrs. Winter."

I helped the girls into the truck and drove away. _Yeah right._ I thought bitterly. _If Charlie ever asked any of us a question about school I'd eat my head._

I parked the truck and walked inside the house. Strangely the door was unlocked and I was dead sure I locked it this morning. Living in our neighbourhood, one couldn't afford to leave the door open.

"Stay right here girls." I ordered. I walked in quietly. Pizza and beer were lying on the floor. I jumped when I heard something crash in the kitchen. I grabbed a bat nearby and walked to the kitchen.

"Bella" Hope said, walking into the living room. She held Paige's hand. "We heard something."

"Be quiet" I snapped. "Stay in the living room and hush." When I walked in I immediately dropped the bat. Charlie was clutching at his hand. Blood was dripping on the floor where bits and pieces of glass lay.

"Dad" I said. "Are you alright?" I walked to him and tried to hold his hand but he slapped my hand away.

"Get away from me!" He shouted in his gruff voice.

I went into the drawer and took out some plasters."Here" I dashed them angrily on the counter. Just then something tasting like bile travelled up my throat. I turned around and bent my head over the sink and started retching. Charlie nearly tripped over the glass.

I was at that sink for about five minutes before I was finished throwing up. I washed my mouth and hands and was about to try and wash up the vomit when I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and saw that Charlie's eyes burnt with panic. "How long have you been vomiting like this?"

I was a bit baffled bit I still answered. "Second for the week, probably something I ate, why?"

He ignored the question. Charlie seemed a bit more relaxed then his eyes strayed to the blood on the floor. Charlie looked to me quickly. "When was the last time since you had your…monthly bloody."

I raised my eyebrows. "What? Why do you care?" I asked.

"Answer the fucking question!" He shouted, his spit nearly missed my shoes.

I immediately started counted the days and froze. It had been…"Thirty days ago. I missed the day and I didn't even know."I held onto the sink for support.

Charlie quickly walked out the door slamming it behind him. I sat on the floor, ignoring the glass and blood, and re-counted and re-counted. _Thirty days ago. _

Hope's voice broke my stupor. _"_Come back Paige!_" _She shouted.

Just then a pair of blue eyes stared at me. Paige had inherited Mom's blue eyes while Hope and I had Charlie's chocolate brown ones.

Paige ran to me and knelt on the floor beside me. "Be careful, there's glass on the floor." I said.

"Wa happen Bella?" Paige asked.

"Nothing" I said.

She screwed her face in disgust. "What's dat smell?"

I smiled a bit. "Just something very nasty." I got up and helped her up too. "Let's go to the living room."

When we walked in Hope's eyes froze on me. She dropped her few toys and ran to me, asking a thousand questions. "What happen Bella? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Calm down Hope. Nothing's wrong with me."

She pointed to my pants. "Den…why is blood on you pants? Wat's dat smell?"

"Oh, its Daddy's blood, I accidentally sat on it-"

Paige interrupted me. "Somtin vewy naty."

I cracked a smile.

Suddenly we heard the door slam. Charlie tossed me a blue bag. When I opened it I saw it was a…pregnancy test.

"Girls you stay here, I'll be right back." I ran up the steps and locked myself in the bathroom. I took the test and waited the required five minutes. My heart started beating like a thousand drums. But I sighed with relief when I saw it was…_negative._

I was about to go outside when I heard Charlie banging on the door. I opened it. "I'm negative dad."

Before I could say anything else Charlie slapped me causing me to clutch the door for support.

"W-what did I do?" I asked.

_Wham!_ He kicked me and I slid on the tile and hit my head against the wall.

"Don't ask me questions!" He barked. Charlie grabbed my hair and pulled me up. "Ever!" He spat in my face and I wiped it with my shirt.

"Sorry !" I screamed. "I'm sorry!" Tears streaked my face.

"I can't go through shit like that again." He dropped my hair and I collapsed on the floor, hitting my head. I placed my hand on my forehead and wailed from the immense pain. When I let go my hand was filled with blood.

Charlie sucked his teeth. "Stop shedding those fucking tears! They didn't work when your slut of a mother did it and they're not working when you do it!" He looked at me in disgust. "Now I gotta _pay_ bitches like you for some lovin'." He slammed his huge boots on my leg and walked out of the bathroom.

I got up by holding the sink and limped my way to my room. Hope was already sitting on the bed with a cloth, some disinfectant and some bandages. I suddenly got a feeling of dejavu. This reminded me of when mother would get beat and I would rush to the scene and start helping her to clean her wounds.

I guess that's why I wanted to be employed in the medical field. And because of the life I had I was ok with blood though when I was younger I usually fainted on sight but now I got used to seeing blood on the floor or on me…mostly on me.


	3. Greek God

I limped my way into my truck. The girls ran to the backseat. As I slammed the door shut specks of rust few out the door. I looked at Charlie with pure disgust as I reversed the truck. He stood at the door, smiling and waving at us in a fatherly way.

Neighbours looking across would think he was nice and affectionate and some pitied him, knowing that he raises three girls on his own but only we know the pain and suffering he puts us through. I knew that Charlie's hurtful words and cruel beatings was completely branded onto the back of my brain, the way he tortured my mother, all the memories I could recall without effort.

I was sad; however, knowing that those were the _only _memories I had of this place tat was my home. None of Renee's soft words and whispers were in my memory.

Only blood, pain…and torture.

I dropped the girls at nursery school and I parked in my usual parking spot in the parking lot of the only other place I went to other than home, Forks High.

Just as I was limping out, Alice drove in with her yellow Porsche. Everyone gawked at it. We looked like vultures eyeing a dead deer, only difference was, we weren't going to get the prize.

She stepped out and took off her shades. It was unnecessary to wear shades in Forks because we rarely go t sunlight. Persons only wore it here because…well, for show.

She smiled at me and I smiled back a bit too late. She immediately went over to, not to Lauren, Jess and Samantha, but to Rosalie, Emmett and their friends. I looked over to Katie, who was sitting on the bench with Conner. We both exchanged looks of satisfaction and curiosity.

I would have gone over to her but, one, my feet were killing me with pain, two, I was too gloomy to act cheerful and three, I had no idea how to explain my hurt leg. And besides, when I came in the morning I liked to imagine what my life would be like if Charlie wasn't an asshole.

After a while I decided to head inside. It seemed that today wasn't my day because I had forgotten that my assignment was on my lap and when I opened the door and got up, all the pages went scattering.

I cursed under my breath. I thought I would ask someone to catch some of the papers for me but suddenly the bell rang and everyone went inside.

I hobbled over to the closest paper but someone grabbed it before I could bend down.

"Are these yours?" I looked up and stared into the green eyes of…Edward.

Like the idiot I was I continued to stare. He cleared his throat and repeated the question. That's when I shook off the stupor and embarrassingly collected the now soiled papers.

I managed to mumble a thank you.

He smiled and said, "You're welcome. I make it a duty to be of service to ladies, especially when they're as cute as you."

I blushed and looked down. "Well, we're going to be late for class."

I didn't say anything. I turned to grab my book bag form the passenger seat, expecting him to be gone but…he wasn't.

Edward smiled at me. "Can I walk you to class?" he asked politely.

I really did like him and fought myself to say yes. Sure he was cute and…hot but I had to think of Paige and Hope. They had to remain the center of my life and attention. In many ways they were my children, more mine that Renee's and I didn't need any cute boy getting in the way. So as politely as I could manage I bluntly replied, "No thank you. I'm fine by myself."

Edward looked a bit surprised; probably he wasn't used to being turned down by a girl. Maybe he was nothing different from Mike. Good. That only made him, this Edward Cullen, more undesirable.

Edward nodded and jogged to class. I hit myself in the head in anger and felt a spasm of pain. _What a smart ass I am._ I hopped to class, placing almost all my weight on my good left leg. This resulted in me being over fifteen minutes late for class.

Mr. George looked at me disapprovingly as I staggered into class. No one paid any attention to me. They were used to me being injured in some way or another. Everyone thought I was a gigantic klutz. I walked over to my desk, which was always empty but today it wasn't.

Mr. George cleared his throat, "Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen will be your lab partner for the term. Now sit down quickly and take out your books everyone, we'll be looking at…."

I placed my bag on the floor and took out my books. Edward acknowledged my presence but didn't say a word. It seemed that my words had come out a bit rude. I felt a little guilty and used my hair as a curtain to shield his face from my view.

We worked in silence. I thanked God when the bell rang. In my haste to get out and I had dashed my books into my bag but I had forgotten my leg wasn't in perfect shape. So as soon as I placed the pressure on my hurt foot I toppled onto the floor.

Everyone laughed, especially Jessica who kept making smart remarks, causing everyone to laugh even harder.

Edward, though, didn't laugh and helped me to my feet. I clutched at my head. He sensed that something was wrong with my leg so he slung my arm around his neck and supported my weight.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked me. Everyone had already filed out of class, excepting Mr. George, who was staring right at me.

"Take her to the hospital wing Edward." Mr. George ordered.

I was about to protest but Edward hushed me and carried me in his arms. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed. I struggled to get out of his grasp to no avail.

"Bella" He said impatiently when I accidentally knocked his head with my elbow. "Calm down, something's wrong with your leg. Would you like to crawl to the hospital wing?"

He took my silence for a no. "Exactly, so be still. I'm not going to eat you."

So I folded my arms and scowled.

I wondered why he was doing this. He could have laughed like everyone else and left me on the floor but instead he helped. _Why?_ I had answered him so rudely. If the tables were turned I would have definitely laughed at me.

I was pathetic and lame. Many times Charlie's reminded me that I wasn't exotic or beautiful in any way and I knew it.

I had dull brown eyes and hair. My hair was pitiful. I let it grow and when it got too long I took Charlie's scissors and cut it a clumsy and jagged line straight across. . Sure, every week I washed it but that was the limit when it came to taking care of my hair. Because of Charlie most parts of my body showed signs of marks of violence. 50% of it was Charlie's fault, the other 50 was self inflicted.

I would stand in the mirror and, with my fingers, lightly trace the red marks where I had cut myself and the black and blue marks of Charlie's rage.

I had scared myself once when I looked up in the mirror one day and realized that if I had Renee's golden hair and blue eyes, I could pass for her younger sister. It scared me to know that my life was becoming the exact replica of my mother's but, unlike her, I wasn't very gullible and I knew that as soon as I was eighteen Paige, Hope and I were heading out of Forks, for good.

I didn't know I was crying until Edward said worriedly, "What's wrong Bella? Is you leg hurting?" Before I could reply he half walked to the hospital room in school and shouted for, "Mrs. Dean!"

Mrs. Dean looked laughable as she stood up frantically. "What's wrong Edward?" She half shouted; a smiled spread across her face.

Whoa! Did she have a…crush on Edward! My angry reaction startled me. What did I care? He wouldn't like her anyway. How old is she? 37, maybe 40?

When Mrs. Dean saw me she became relaxed. "What've you done now Bella darlin'?" I always liked Mrs. Dean's southern Texas accent. She shook her head.

"My foot's broken." I whispered softly. I half hoped Edward would go away and leave me alone but he sat on one of the four hospital beds, looking around.

"What've you there? I don't have supersonic ears you know." Then she giggled. "That's the exact same thin' my great uncle Earl told me when I was at his farm last summer. Only thing was, he's deaf."

Obviously she expected us to laugh. Edward chuckled. I was feeling very morose so I only, out of respect, gave a slight smile. "My foot's broken Mrs. Dean." I said.

"How'd that happen?" She asked, gathering the materials to check and bandage my foot.

Oops. I hadn't thought of that. "I…I f-" No I fell down the stairs last week. "I was run-" Nope, used that one. Oh! "I was playing with my sisters and…they left a…toy out and I…tripped."

She looked at me skeptically. "You broke your foot by falling from a _toy_?"

"Ugh, they were a lot…of toys. And…I think I may have hurt my head in the process."

She shrugged and, as usual, accepted my story. "Well be careful next time. My aunt Matilda broke her jaw when she was playin' wid her grandbabies. She tripped on a toy truck and landed head first onto her hard, wooden floor! "

She bandaged my leg and checked my head. Edward and I sat there in silence listening to Mrs. Dean told us the story of how she got her first pony, Merry-legs. Of course I had heard it numerous times.

By the time I left her office my temper was sky high in frustration and pure anger. Instead of heading back to my next class I walked to the parking lot. I thought Edward would've been offended by my silence and would've headed to his class but instead he followed.

I was already furious and I snapped at him. "What's wrong with you?" I shouted. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He remained calm and just stood looking at as if I was a crazy person under observation. That made my temper boil. "WHAT? WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME LKE THAT? DO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY?"

"Bella" He whispered softly, still nonchalant. "What really happened to your leg?"

That caught me off guard. I had been so caught up in finding some excuse that I didn't even care how it sounded when I lied. Usually, no matter how obvious it sounded, Mrs. Dean always accepted my reasons. She was lonely since her husband died, I guess, and seemed happy to talk to anyone, not caring why they were in her office. I hadn't remembered Edward was still in the room.

"What are you talking about? I fell over some toys. Don't you listen?" I used the crutches and went over to my truck to sit. I was really out of ideas. My foot was in crutches and my head was starting to throb. How was I going to get Paige and Hope from nursery school? Sure, Charlie wouldn't care, he probably wouldn't even notice but_ I_ had to get them.

I looked and saw Edward shake his head angrily and walk back to school. "Edward! Edward!" I shouted. He turned around and I saw his green eyes burning in fury. Even though I knew he hated my guts now I still mustered up some courage and asked, "Can you please give me a ride to Alpha bees on Washington Avenue later today?"

Icily he replied, "No" And continued walking.

_What had I done?_

"Look I'm sorry." I apologized. "I lost my temper just now. I just really need a ride there. It'll just take a few minutes and you can go back to ignoring me." I whispered softly.

He looked at me angrily. "What part of the word NO can't you understand? As you wished I am leaving you alone now _you_ LEAVE _ME_ ALONE."He shouted in my face and started mumbling to himself. "I thought that one Rose was a bit rude and that Samantha and Lauren. Oh and as to Jessica! But she beat them all."

I flinched and backed away slowly. _How could I be such a bitch? _I thought. I went back to my truck. I would wait for Katie or Angela or Eric to come outside at lunch and I ask them for a ride after school.

I looked at Edward. He was already at the door. He glanced at me bitterly before walking in. I cold have hit myself for that.

_How could I have been so cold? Shouting at him as if he were some dog? All he wanted to do was help me but I had to be a bitch and just lose my temper._

I sighed and closed my eyes. My heart ached and burned for eternal sleep. A sleep that would wash my mind of, not just bad memories, but every memory. My soul would be lost, roaming among the other billions of souls.

I would be free and undoubtedly…happy.

Free of any burden that robbed me of my childhood, free of any thing that caused me pain and suffering. All I really wanted was…Death.

This was someone so easily summoned but once the decision was made there was no turning back. Your destiny was already on its path.

I shook my head and my mind. I wasn't selfish. I was here for two wonderful children that were so like my own.

I was here because…I WANTED TO BE.

I skipped through the halls to my locker for my Biology book. I was in a good mood. Charlie had found new play mates so I saw him at around eleven twelve at night; if I was up. And most of the time he was wasted and passed out on floor. In the mornings he was too hung over to comment on anything which saves me the trouble of making breakfast, lunch and dinner for his lazy ass.

I was so happy; my mind was lost in another world. But by the time I jumped into reality I had already crashed into…Alice Cullen.

"Ow!" We both exclaimed as our heads collided. I looked at her, even with a slightly throbbing pain in my head I could still see that Alice Cullen had a rare beauty that not many girls possessed. Rosalie wasn't beautiful, she was much more. She was exotic and glamorous to the fullest.

Alice was just beautiful and fashionable. I knew God never spited you twice. You were always pretty and poor or ugly and rich but his angels made a mistake in my department. **(Just a story, God makes no mistakes. Oh and HAPPY READING! Hope you enjoy and don't forget, review, review, review!) **

"I am so sorry Alice." I said. "I'm such an idiot. Here are your books." I got up and handed them to her. Alice was a bit slower in getting up, she seemed a bit puzzled.

"Um…do I know you?"

"Oh…no"

She raised her eyebrow. "Then how do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name." I said; puzzled myself. _Didn't she know she was one of Forks High's social elite?_

She held her books and cocked her head to the side. She cracked a smile. "Um, thanks. But…_I _don't know _your_ name?"

"It's Bella." I was about to walk away when she held my elbow. She pulled me back to her and asked, "Well Bella do you have anyone special to see at lunch?"

I shook my head. "Well you can sit with me, at Rosalie's table. You know the table at the…"

I butt in. "I know where it is."

She looked at me strangely. "Good. Well see you then Bella!" She shouted, skipping towards her 'clique.' I didn't even get a chance to say no. This was Edward's sister. I'd already upset Edward. I didn't want to go around insulting the entire Cullen family so I decided I would go…

And sit and shut my trap for most of lunch.

I walked into the cafeteria quietly. I was hoping that Alice would tell Edward I was a freak and she would take back her invitation so that I could go back to being ignored in peace.

I had friends, no. Acquaintances, yes. Katie, Angela, Conner, Eric, Tyler and Ben were all people I just talked to. No one knew the real Bella Swan. Inside was someone waiting to be fee, wild and have fun. At school I was quiet and kept to myself. I guess that's why it wasn't hard for Jessica to abandon me. I wasn't hard to give up.

I was a bore; I never knew the latest on anything. Mom used to pay our internet bill and keep the computer in order so I could be updated but Charlie had taken a huge wooden bat and hit the computer, where I was hiding. I had burned dinner.  
So it was never fixed, our television only showed one channel that couldn't even be seen clearly.

Alice saw me enter and she grabbed my arm. "Hurry Bella!"

I half ran as she dragged across the cafeteria. I bit my lip. The entire cafeteria was staring at us! I saw Katie open her mouth and a couple of fries dropped out. I was so self conscious that I forgot to smile smugly at Jessica and her crew.

When we reached the table Rosalie eyed me up and down. I had never been so close to her before! It was like…I don't know…If I was a mortal and I was meeting the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, who was said to be the goddess of beauty.

Rosalie was much more gorgeous up close…and _much_ more intimidating.

"Everyone, this is Bella Swan! Bella this is everyone!" Edward looked up but if he was angry or sad or uncomfortable, he didn't show it. He merely smiled and said, "Hello, I'm Edward, Alice's twin brother." He shook my hand and continued eating his pizza.

I stared at him, puzzled. One of the reasons I didn't want to come was because I was afraid Edward would publicly embarrass me. But he seemed to just be ignoring my presence, I can't lie. His cold shoulder stung a bit but _wasn't that what I wanted? _

Rosalie was still looking me over as if checking to see if I was worthy to sit at the table, I guess I didn't pass the test. Her eyes looked disapprovingly at me, from my red, washed out, long sleeved shirt to my faded blue jeans. Even though I didn't watch much TV I still knew I was hopelessly out of style. My hair was like an untamed garden; growing wilder and wilder as the months progressed.

My only form of jewelry was my mother's heart shaped locket, inside was a picture of our family.

I felt so stupid for actually showing my face here. After Emmett shook my hand I said, "Well," I began nervously, "I…um…Alice invited me…over but I…I…I have something…something to do so…um…bye." I could feel the sweat on my face. I turned around but Emmett said, "C'mon and sit Bella. Aren't you hungry?"

Alice looked at me pleadingly, "Yeah, sit down. I'll help you with whatever you're doing later. Don't you want her to stay Rose?"

Rosalie grumbled something and gave a slight and clearly pretentious smile. She cleared her throat. "Sit Bella" She said my name as I if it was venom. Alice gave her a warning glance and quickly smiled at me.

I sat down reluctantly. I never had much money for lunch. So all I had was my peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and a bottle of fruit juice.

Rosalie looked at my paper bag. "That's all you eat?"She asked.

Alice looked at it and frowned but said nothing. They started conversations but I did as I said I would do. I sat there like a mute monkey for the entire hour. Alice always asked me direct questions and Emmett attempted at times but other than that everyone else completely ignored me.

I was starting to actually join the conversations, just to please Alice, but every time I said anything Rose would look at me as if I was a piece of garbage and continue talking as if I said nothing.

When the bell rang I said a formal good bye to everyone and nearly raced out of the cafeteria. I heard Alice say to Rose, "Why did you have to be such a bitch?"

I ran into the washroom and locked it. I started crying. Not long after someone rapped on the door. "It's me, Alice." I opened the door. She handed me a bag. "Here, I couldn't survive on a sandwich." I was about to reject it but she shoved it into my hands, "Take it Bella."

I took it and peeked inside. There were two burgers, a Coke and an apple.

"Thank you" I said hoarsely. She locked the washroom door and hugged me. No one, besides Renee, had hugged me in my life. I had been so emotionally drained that I didn't even shove her away; I hugged her back.

We let go a few minutes after. I dried my tears and started laughing. She laughed with me. "I don't know what's up with you Bella but all I can say is I want to be your friend and I'm here for you no matter what."

I nodded. "Do you want to visit my house today, after school I mean?"

I hesitated. "I've got to pick up my sisters."

"Ok, you can bring them too."

"Your parents will think I'm intruding."

"Already called 'em and asked"

"I look stupid."

"Oh Bella"

I bit my lip. She looked at me and said, "Pleeeeeeeeeease, please pretty please, will you come over to my house?"

"O-kaay"

"Yes!" She exclaimed.

"But I've got to get my sisters; they're a bit small, five and six, I hope your house's baby proof. I'm sure you've got fragile stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh Bella, it'll be fun."

She kissed my cheek and walked out of the washroom. I washed my face and stared at my reflection in the mirror.

_Oh God! What did I just get myself into?_


	4. To Feel Wanted And Then Return

I ate the food ravenously before stepping out of the wash room and I silently went to my classes. After school I thought I could get away but as soon as the bell rang Alice appeared right in front of the door of my Biology class. I packed my bag and got up.

"Hi Alice" I said.

"Hey Bella, thought you'd get away didn't you?" She asked smiling.

"What? Of course NOT! Why I mean, why would I try to get away? I mean it's going to be sooooo much fun!" Somehow Alice missed the extreme sarcasm in my voice. It seemed that when Alice was excited there was no reining her in. "Wait what about my truck?"

"Don't worry I'll ask Edward to drive it over."

I smiled inside as I imagined Edward's annoyance at my truck's 50 mile per hour range.""

I stepped quickly to avoid the staring eyes of the children already in the parking lot. Alice did not seem to be ashamed of me nor did she seem to care. She simply waved to her other friends and got into the driver's seat.

"So where did you say this day care was?"

"Oh…...um on North Road, just past that apartment building."

We road in silence. When we reached I saw the girls staring at the hot yellow Porsche but I think they were more surprised to see me in it.

"Bella?" Paige shouted loudly. They both walked slowly to me, staring at both me and Alice.

"Did you win the lottewy Bella?" Hope asked, rubbing her fingers on the car.

"Nope, my friend just offered to invite us all to her house for dinner tonight. C'mon get inside now. Oh dust your feet, don't want to get it dirty."

I helped the girls inside and introduced them to Alice.

"Are you the pwesident's dottaw?" Hope asked.

Alice giggled. "No, I wish I was though. Oh, here we are, my place, c'mon we're late."

I got out expecting to see a normal house but instead I saw a grand mansion. I stood appalled at the fact that this was a HOUSE!

Hope's mouth was open; she was oblivious to Paige who was ringing her arm lightly.

"Um, ah, Alice?"

"Yes" he said. She had already reached the door. I tried to walk and I pulled the girls along. "Is this where you live?"

"Yeah, oh Aunt Esme I brought Bella over. Sorry we're late we had to pick up her sisters."

A sweet faced brunette stepped out of her porch and walked towards me. "Hello Bella and what are the names of these two angels?"

The girls were behind me, sneaking a peak at Alice's aunt. "Oh um these are my sisters Hope and Paige."

"Hi girls" She said. "I'm Esme; you can call me Aunt Esme or Mrs. Cullen if you like."

Hope came from behind me and introduced herself. "I'm Hope. I am six years old." I clapped quietly. "Very good Hope." I said. This made Paige come out too but she didn't say a word.

"If you're Hope then you must be…hmm…let me see -"

"Paige" She said quietly.

"And how old are you Paige dear?"

She didn't say a word. "C'mon baby you don't know how old you are?" Paige held up her lily white hand and showed Esme five.

Esme pretended to gasp. "Oh my you girls are very big. Follow me I'll go find you some big girl toys." She held out her hands and Hope took it confidently. "Go on Paige, hold Esme's hands." She shook her head.

Esme smiled. "That's alright. Hope and I can manage them just fine."

"Let's go inside Bella." Alice said, quickly reminding me of her presence. "Uncle Carlie! Edward!" She shouted as we went into the house. "I've got some friends over!"

"Bee what do you want to drink? We've got water, Coke, Pepsi, cranberry juice and Sprite." She continued in a whisper. "If you want I can sneak you some vodka from the bar."

I laughed. "No thanks. I just need some water."

"A juicy juice." Paige said quietly. After looking at me she quickly added her, "Please"

"Me too Alice" Hope squeaked.

"Two juicy juices and a glass of water; coming right up!" Alice said before marching into the kitchen. It hadn't been a full three minutes before Esme and Hope came back with their hands filled with toys. They placed them on the living room floor.

"Here you go; you guys can play with these after dinner. Oh Bella this is my husband Carlisle and of course you know Edward."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen, thank you for inviting me to your home." I said, shaking his hand. "Good to have you" He said. He was a handsome man with golden eyes. _Was everyone in this family…hot?_

"Edward" I said curtly. He merely tilted his hand to acknowledge me. As Michelle in _Full House_ would say, 'How rude!'

Alice came back into the room with the trays. "Here you go guys."

"And who are these sweet girls?" Carlisle asked.

"These are my sisters Paige and Hope."

"Hello" Carlisle said, stretching out his hand. "My name is Carlisle." Hope shook his hand. "I'm Hope thisis is my little sistaw Paige." She whispered, "She's shy."

He winked his eye at Paige and said, "Don't worry I don't bite."He flashed her a smile and in no time Hope was talking.

After dinner I sat talking with Alice and after a while Edward surprisingly joined in the conversation. It wasn't until I saw Paige fiddling with her toy watch that I realized it was late. _OH MY GOSH!_ I screamed internally. _I'M DEAD! _Charlie never allowed us to stay out, especially when he was at home. His dinner needed to be cooked; the place was to be cleaned up. Every single person was supposed to be in the house long before him.

And here I was, hanging about at…8 in the night!

"Um, Alice I need to leave right away."

"Aw, why? Aren't you having fun?"

"Yes but…"

"Would you like me to call and explain to your mom?" Esme asked kindly.

"We don't have a mother." Paige said, playing with her Barbie doll. "She wan away fwom daddy cuz he's a meanie."

I was mortified. "Um, what she means is, um…well…Renee couldn't handle the um, stress. You know, she was one of those mothers that didn't want a care in the world. Anyway, we really need to go. I'm sorry Esme I can't help you pack up the toys right now. I'm very, very late."

The girls shoved everything they brought into their bags and rushed out of the house with me.

I was so afraid when I pulled into our driveway and saw Charlie's truck there.

_What would he do?_ I asked. I prayed to God for him to be in a pleasant mood.

I shoved my key into the door and opened it. We all held hands and walked upstairs. "Who are you coming from?" I heard a voice say from behind me. I let the girls go, they both continued running up the stairs towards my room.

I walked back down the steps. "I broke down on the road." I told him.I

"And you didn't call? When did you break down?"

"About 4"

"So you've been on the road for 4 hours?"

"No, I called a friend and she picked me up."

"And dropped you where?"

"Um…."

"Bella" He said. He looked at me evilly. His smile frightened me. "You're lying to me. Do I look stupid to you? Huh!" Charlie shouted. I cringed and backed away. He got angrier. "Do you think because you've gone farther than me in school that you can come in this fucking house when you feel ready?"

I tried to make a run for it but he anticipated this. He pulled my hair and slammed to the ground. I lay still. "Do you think I don't see through your lies?"

Tears trickled from the corners of my eyes. "No dad I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me."

"Don't hurt you?" He smiled. "Whatever I do to you is my choice aright? I'm your fucking father and you need to learn some respect! You…you don't know pain. My father used to tie me to a tree and beat me and he would leave me there all night and I learned respect that way. Same way you're going to learn respect."

He pulled out his belt. I tried to break free from his hold but he held me tightly. I screamed as the belt caused a searing hot pain on my back. I squirmed and kicked but it was of no use Charlie beat me for hours before he felt satisfied. When he was finished I cold barely move. My back was bleeding. I didn't even have the energy to stand. I placed my right cheek on the stone cold floor. I could not cry. I had shed my tears so much that there were none left. I closed my eyes and slept the night away.

I drove to school quietly. My back was paining me. The girls were so traumatized. When they woke up and saw me lying on the floor they thought I was dead. Oh I never wanted to see that expression on their faces again. Their eyes were teary and sad. Their cute little noses were red and stuffy from so much crying. I had to reassure them for an hour or more that I was well and unharmed though the bloody floor didn't help much.

I parked my truck and sauntered into school with somber look on my face. Though I don't know why I wasn't a bit happier seeing that it was my birthday. I was officially eighteen years old. I had waited all my life for this to arrive. If I wanted I could raise my two girls on my own but I wasn't quite financially prepared for such a change. All my savings would only do us for a few months but I needed some stable amount of cash if I wanted the authorities to leave Hope and Paige in my custody.

I'd already planned to move away from Forks. I would get too many stares from people in town once I told the police of Charlie's abusive behavior. I had even set the girls up when they were younger to take some photos. They weren't professionally done but they would do. I'd taken months showing those two how to take photographs though I didn't know what else to expect seeing that they were about two years old.

Alice ambushed me from behind. "Hey, how ya doin'?"

"Fine thanks" I tried to smile but I don't think it came out right.

"Oh don't give me that." She lightly punched me in the back I cringed.

"What's wrong?"

"I kind of hit it yesterday so it's hurting a bit."

Alice shook her head "Seriously Bella I think you've injured every part of your body."

Maybe I said in a totally not joking manner.

"So what are you doing this Saturday?" Alice asked a wicked smile on her face.

"I'm doing something important for my dad, business errands actually."

Her smile vanished immediately. "Aw, I wanted to go shopping. Well how about we see a movie this Friday."

"My dad doesn't let me go out at nights."

Alice's eyebrows raised in surprise. I expected that reaction. That's what I got from everyone who asked me to hang out. "Seriously? Bella c'mon you're like seventeen years old."

"Actually I'm eighteen."

"Since when?"

"Since today"

"Bella, Happy Birthday!" She shouted. She hugged me tightly; her rosy lips pecked my cheek. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I don't even have a present."

"That's ok Alice, I don't need one."

She rolled her eyes at me. "Shut up Bella. You know you're pretty strange."

I smiled. "Tell me something I don't know."

She just shook her head and smiled.

"Alice!" Someone shouted from across the hall. I looked up and there was Edward sauntering toward us. "Esme called and said to pick up some L'Oreal shampoo and conditioner. "

"Why can't you do it?"

He smiled that crooked smile that would make any woman launch at his feet. "I have football practice."

"Oh and she said to pick up her Vera Wang from the dry cleaners in Seattle. Here's the address." Edward handed her a white sheet of paper with he instructions written neatly in his perfect cursive. I envied that. My own handwriting was sheer scrawls on paper.

"Great" She mumbled sarcastically collecting the paper from her twin. "That reminds me…" And she went off skipping through the corridors. "Bye Bella" She shouted.

I laughed and turned around forgetting that Edward was still there. "Oof" I exclaimed as I bumped into him. My hands instinctively went in front of me and grasped his hard, six pack chest. He held my hands firmly. My heart began beating faster.

"You have a habit of bumping into people." He whispered. _Oh fuck he had such a sexy voice!_

I managed to say, "I know it's a habit I hope I can break." He chuckled. "So you're still talking to me after I behaved like such an overdramatic bitch?"

"Yes, I'm still talking to you after you behaved…coldly towards me."

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I have no idea what got into me. Anyways" I stretched my hand towards him "Truce?"

He shook it. "Definitely"

"Cool" _I could've have punched myself in the face. Make conversation you twit! I screamed at myself_

Thankfully the bell rung. "See you later Bella" I loved…no _adored_ the way he said my name.

"See you" I said. I turned away and sighed. _I need help!_


	5. Emancipation

**Two months later…**

I sat in my bed calculating the total amount of money I had in the bank. I had gotten a part time job, it didn't pay much but it was still a good sum of money to add to my already growing bank account. It was a month ago that I was rummaging in the attic, looking for little odds and ends and I'd found some cash tucked away in a corner. I was ecstatic when I saw it. Apparently when Renee left she'd forgotten her stash. And it was all mine!

I finished calculating and tucked my book under the floorboards. Hell would rise if Charlie only found out I had money, much less and account!

I tucked it under some pieces of wood before collapsing onto the bed. I moaned, however, when the bell rang. I sauntered down the steps and opened the door. Alice glided in, without invitation, (thank God I cleaned) and turned around.

"Where's your room?" She asked brightly. She held two full shopping bags.

"Um…up the steps to the left." I tried to grab her before she skipped up the steps but I missed. "Alice, what…what are you doing?" I ran after her.

She was casually setting down dresses and shoes and accessories on the bed. "Choose something to wear, we're going out."

"Alice how many times do I have to tell you, I. Am. Not. Allowed. To. Go. Out!"

"Oh Bella have some fun will you! Are you going to be little miss obedient forever? Besides," She mumbled. "Everyone's at the house waiting for you anyway so it would be very rude not to go."

"So, I won't be missed. I never am."

"Well Miss Swan it would be very embarrassing for you to not show up at your own birthday party…"

"What! Alice are you crazy? Insane? Psychotic?"

She giggled like a maniac. "C'mon be happy! Isn't it wonderful? I just invited Angela and Katie though so it's not much of a party. Just you, me, Angela and Katie, your normal school friends."

I groaned. "I have nothing to w-"

"I brought these, I know you like red but I couldn't decide which dress to buy so I bought them both, you can use the other dress for some other event." _What? My funeral? Charlie would kill, no maul, no...peel the skin from my bones if he found out!"_

"Alice…"

"Bella please just this once, please. Esme can keep the girls occupied in another room. Please."

I sighed. There was no use trying to argue it out. It was Alice. She would tie and fetch me to that party if she had to! "Ok"

She clapped her hands gleefully. "Great, go change and put on your robe, I'll comb out those dreadful knots you have then I'll do your make-up. Oh it will be fun Bella! Absolute fun!"

I shook my head and changed, as I was ordered, and sat while crazy Alice did all kinds of things with my hair and face. And then finally she said, "Done."

I looked admiringly at my face. I looked…pretty.

I smiled. "Alice you're a fucking genius and I love you!"

She laughed. "That's what they all say. Now c'mon and slip this baby on. You're going to look hot tonight Bella."

I blushed but before I could squeeze myself into the hot red dress I heard a vehicle park. _Oh My God!_ I thought.

_Charlie!_

I ran and glanced out of the window. It was him!

"Alice you need to get out of here now!"

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "What? Why?"

"Did you drive over here?" I asked frantically.

"No Edward dropped me over. Bella what's wrong?" She followed me into the bathroom. "Why are you washing your face?"

"Alice my dad is here. If he finds you here he is going to beat me. If he sees this make up on my face he'll kill me alright."

I heard the door shut. I hushed her. "Get into my room now." I whispered. "If you hear any footsteps hide under the bed alright. And whatever you here Alice, don't come out."

She started trembling. "Bella you're scaring me now."

I ripped the dress off of me and dragged on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Bella get your scrawny butt here now!" Charlie shouted.

"_Bella"_ Alice whispered.

"_Shh"_ I said before closing the door.

"Yes Dad."

"I'm going out where's my lu-. What's on your face?"

"Huh?" _Oh shit I thought my face was clean. Oh God! Please don't let him kill me!_

"Huh? Are you dumb? I asked what was on your face Isabella!" He came closer to inspect. "Make-up? You're wearing make-up? You're going out or something?"

"No Dad I was just experimenting." I whispered. I was trembling, the closer he got the more I wanted to run.

"Experimenting?" He eased his belt from his pants. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No Dad, of course I don't."

"Liar!" The belt slapped my foot. It stung. "You thinking of leaving like your mother did?"

"No" I tried to say but my response came out muffled as I poorly tried to shield my foot. Instead my hand got the blunt of the blow.

"Well you won't leave ever! Not if I kill you first!"

He kept on whipping me with that belt. I didn't run. I knew if I did he would only beat with more vengeance.

I screamed. "Daddy, please!"

I begged for him to stop. The bruises that were healing well now began to bleed again, decorating my white shirt with red sports about the abdomen.

"That'll show you. You're never going to escape you hear me. Never! So just wipe that silly thought from your mind."

I continued to lay there until I heard the door slam. Long ago had Paige and Hope learnt to stay inside when Charlie was home. I checked their rooms to ensure they were okay before staggering to my own and freeing Alice who was on the bed trembling, her pretty gold eyes wide with fear and glistening with tears.

"Alice, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it tonight. Tell Angela and Katie I'm sorry for wasting their time."

"Bella why didn't you tell me? All those injuries…"

I smiled. "It's not something I like to share."

"We need to call Carlisle. He needs to know. He can do something to help you." She shakily took out her i-phone but I shook my head.

"I've been planning on going away. I've been saving. We won't be living lavishly but it'll have to do until I get a job. I was thinking maybe Phoenix. Renee used to live there; maybe that's where she went. I could get her to at least give me some money to keep us all up."

Alice held my hand. "You're so brave and strong. I can imagine going through something like this and not breaking down every day." She said sniffling. "But you don't have to be strong anymore Bella; I can help you. I'm sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't hesitate to adopt you and the girls."

"No Alice. Charlie would have to be jailed and the whole town will be buzzing with talk of the poor Swan girl that got abused since she was twelve. People will be gawking at me and imagine what children at school will say! I'd hate it. The girls will be so uncomfortable and heartbroken. I can't. I need to leave Alice."

She nodded her head, accepting my decision. I had thought long and hard about this, about staying in Forks but I needed for us all to have a fresh start. Somewhere where the girls could forget all this drama and heartache and have a new beginning. They needed that…and so did I.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy Isabella Marie Swan. Please tell me you're going notify me when you skip town."

"Of course I will. You're my best friend after all."

She smiled and we hugged. We both had tears in our eyes when we left each other's embrace.

"Well I'm going home and make up some excuse for you not showing up."

"How are you getting home?"

"I texted Edward, he should be here any moment."

"He's here. Bye Alice"

"Goodbye Bella"

She got up and walked away so hastily, sobbing all the way.

I watched from the window as she got into the Volvo and drove away.

I crouched into a fetal position and balled. I let go of all my bottled emotions.

I cried because Renee left. I cried because Charlie stayed. I cried because Charlie was abusive. I cried because I was too pale. Anything and everything I remembered I cried for. I even cried harder when I remembered that day when Susannah Mallory took away my Barbie doll in kindergarten.

Silly I know but I needed to let everything go because I knew that this coming weekend I'd leave Forks and I needed to be strong for those two children that to them I represented mother.

It was a painful week but I struggled through it. Alice and I said very little to each other after our teary encounter. She'd kissed me goodbye Friday and slipped a few hundred dollars into my bag.

"Use it well Bella and have a safe trip." She pecked me lightly on the cheek before skipping to Jasper, her boyfriend.

Edward looked at me then at her. He smiled my way and I waved back. _Oh God I would miss those sexy green eyes terribly._ I thought sadly.

When I reached home I got myself and the girls bathed, dressed and ready to go.

I got our bags into the truck and took one final glance at my home of eighteen years. I had experienced happiness, joy, sorrow and fear in that house.

Not wanting to see more I drove us to Seattle airport and boarded the plane destined for California. I changed my mind about Arizona. Charlie would probably guess that was where we'd be headed and track us down. I didn't need him showing up in my life.

Ever

I had plans to color my hair blonde and do so many other things that I'd always wanted. The girls were so fascinated by the plane. We shared the excitement as I too had never flown before.

We looked out the window as the plane left Seattle. I breathed a sigh of relief as we left the state I had no plans on revisiting.

Right there and right then I knew I would make it. Through hell or high water I would rise above all things that life had thrown my way and succeed.

**We would succeed**

**Okay I'm finished for now. A sequel will be written and I'm hoping persons can review and send your ideas for it. Hope you enjoyed my story and follow me for updates on the sequel please!**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
